A Second Chance
by herimaginaryworld9128
Summary: It was three years ago when Rachel Berry left her family, a husband/father, and their baby girl. With a successful Broadway career, Rachel takes a break and returns home. Will Finn and Ella give Rachel a second chance?
1. The Story of Us

**A Second Chance: It was three years ago when Rachel Berry left her family, a husband/father, and their baby girl. With a successful Broadway career, Rachel takes a break and returns home. Will Finn and Ella give Rachel a second chance?**

**AU: I don't own Glee. I do own the plot and Ella :) Please read and review. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Ella Hudson a week old infant stared at her mother's eyes. Rachel Berry Hudson knew she and Finn Hudson were too young to have a child. At the beginning of the pregnancy, Rachel thought about adoption, but Finn has convinced her not too. The baby is their child. Being fresh out of college Rachel had her whole life a head of her. Her life belongs to Broadway. A stage where she'll shine and win several tony awards. That's what she wants_

_She didn't want to be a mother and a famous Broadway actress at the same time. It would all be too much. So she did what she had to do. She had to leave her family behind._

_She jumped when Finn came home from work. He's now the manager at Burt's car shop. "Rachel, I'm home." Finn announced. He grew concerned and anxious about the languages and suitcases that were in the living room._

_Finn was met with Rachel carrying Ella. Rachel was crying. "I love you Ella bear. Don't ever forget this." She said kissing her little girl._

_"What's going on Rachel? What are you doing?" Finn asked staring at everything going on._

_"I love you and Ella but I can't do this anymore." Rachel said. She gives Ella to Finn. "My daddies are not so happy but they can't stop me. I know where I belong. It's not here with you guys. It's in New York and on stage. That's where I'm headed. I have an apartment and I'm going to follow my dreams." Rachel paused as she wiped tears in her eyes. "I have to go." She said whimpering._

_Finn couldn't believe any of this was happening. He knew Rachel had big dreams. What he didn't know, is this is what Rachel planned. This is what she wanted. "Can we at least talk about it? I love you Rach, with all my heart. I know Ella does...maybe we can move with you?"_

_"No, no. You have a job here. Ella has her family here. It won't work." Rachel said closing her eyes. She gives Finn a kiss and Ella another one as well. "I love you guys. I'm so sorry." She said. She grabs her suitcases and walks out of the door._

_She doesn't look back. She sits in the taxi, and cries her eyes out. _

_She hates regrets. And this is her biggest._

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson has slept alone for three years. For three years he hasn't been able to admire his beautiful wife. For three years he hasn't been able e to cuddle with her, to hug and kiss her. He still loves Rachel with all his heart. He dreams and thinks about her every day. He fears the day when his Ella will ask him about her mother and he doesn't know how to tell her. Sometimes it's hard to look at his little princess knowing how much she resembles to Rachel . She has her mother's eyes, and the nose. She's very tiny for her age. She can be clumsy which she got from her father. Ella is also shy when it comes to people she doesn't know.<p>

She's intelligent, knows her ABC's, and is potty trained. She loves her pink fluffy teddy bear named Kelly. She enjoys watching Dora the Explora.

"Daddy!" Finn rushes out of his room in the middle of the night. The moment he heard Ella screaming has made him terrified. He opens the lights to Ella's room.

Ella is whimpering as she holds her bear tight. "Daddy!" She cries. Finn pushes the rocking chair close to Ella. "Oh, Princess. Daddy is here. What's the matter?" He asked stroking her tiny arm.

"You didn't chase da monsters. The monsters came to get you." This made Ella cry harder. Finn made room for himself to sit next to his daughter. He lifts her onto his lap and rocks her back and forth. "I think you had a nightmare, Princess. Remember I did come in and checked before you went to sleep? Look, I'm here." He kisses her gently.

"Daddy don't leave me." Ella says resting her head on Finn's shoulders. "I'm not going to leave you baby." Finn says as a promise.

"I love you daddy." Ella cuddles with Finn and never lets go. "I love you too, Ella Bear. My Princess." He said and kisses her rosy cheeks once more.

Finn knew Ella has calmed down from her scary nightmare. It took encouraging words and rubbing a few circles around her back. "Sing me a song please?" Ella asked. One of her favorites was her daddy always singing her a song. She loves hearing her daddy's voice.

"What song?" Finn looks into Ella's big brown eyes.

"Somewhere Over Da Rainbow." Ella requests. Finn smiles.

_"Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Blue birds fly_

_And the dreams that you dreamed of_

_Dreams really do come true ooh oho_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly_

_And the dream that you dare to,_

_Oh, why, oh, why can't I?_

Finn stops when he hears snoring coming from his daughter. He chuckles and tucks her in bed. Just like he promised, he didn't leave her side.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ella woke up Finn who was tired. He wanted to go back to sleep but someone was hungry. "Wake up! I hungry! Let's eat!" Ella said jumping on the bed. "Daddy..." She says closer to his face.<p>

"Okay, okay. Daddy is up." Finn says. He slowly sits up. He starts feeling uncomfortable and realizes why since he slept in Ella's room. "Let's go brush our teethes." Finn said. Ella nods. The two leave the room together.

After they were done brushing, Finn suggested he'll make French toast, eggs, and sausage. Ella loves helping her daddy cook. Once breakfast was finished after several minutes, they ate together. Finn had orange juice while Ella had apple juice in her sippy cup. Finn loves his mornings with Ella as they laugh and just talk about everything.

"I take four bites already!" Ella announced cheerfully. Finn shook his head. Ella isn't a picky eater; she just didn't get her appeitte from her father. She'll eat but very little. "Just four? How about a few more?"

Ella shook her head. She pouted. "I not hungry." She said pushing her plate away. She crosses her arms. She did take a bite of everything. "Can I tell you a story?" Ella nods and waits patiently for a story. "There was once a boy who ate a lot when he was your age. He grew up to be really tall." Finn finished with excitement.

"Really? He did?!" Ella gasps.

"He did." Finn says nodding his head. "I eat a little more." Ella says.

"That's my girl." Finn smiled at Ella. As a father, he's always caring and wants what's best for hi daughter. The breakfast between father and daughter has been interrupted by a sound of the doorbell ringing. Ella ran to the door to see who it is. "The number one rule is don't open the door for anyone unless you know who it is." Finn reminds Ella.

'Yes daddy." Ella's already by the door. She looks out the window. Her face frowns when she sees a woman with brunette curls crying and wiping her eyes. Ella sits down on the couch and Finn hates when she's sad. "Did you see who's at the door?"

"Daddy she's pretty. And she's crying. She makes me sad." Ella opens her arms wide for Finn. He carries her and gives her kisses on the cheek. Without saying anything, Finn opens the door and sees the woman who has walked out of his's, and Ella's life.


	2. Apologies and Explanations

Chapter 2:

Finn didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. His wife who he never divorced and still loves is standing right in front of him. Ella hasn't turned around since she has her face buried on her daddy's shoulder.

Rachel herself hasn't said anything either. She just came and showed up at the door crying uncontrollably. "Rachel?" Finn breaks the silence.

"Finn...I'm so sorry." Rachel continued to break down. "I'm so sorry." Finn blinks his eyes. Something tells him he should let Rachel in.

"Baby girl, can you please play in the playroom?" Finn asked. Ella hasn't lifted her head. "Daddy needs to talk to the lady." He said.

"You make her happy?" Ella asked caring for a woman she doesn't even know.

"I'll try.."

"Okay.." Ella whispers in his ear. She walks her way to the play room. Ella left her daddy alone with the lady. Something tells her that Daddy knows who she is. She knows that this si an adult conversation.

It was silent between them. Finn wanted Rachel to be the one to do all the talking. He thought his decision was fair enough. "Maybe it's better if you come inside? We'll have a cup of coffee.." Finn suggested. Rachel slowly nods. Finn welcomes Rachel into the home that once used to be there's.

Finn fixes Rachel a cup of coffee. He remembers the way she likes it. Rachel prefers dark with no milk and sugar. "Here." Finn says. He hands tissues over to Rachel as well. "Thank you." Rachel thanks him. She tries to stop herself from crying. "I had a successful career. I went from Eponine to Maria. I have three Tony's. Sometimes the famous life isn't always so easy. I'm followed everywhere I go. I can't just be myself. It was my dream, but now I need a break. Throughout my last performance a couple of weeks ago, I couldn't stop thinking about the important people in my life. They are you guys. You and Ella...I've missed you Finn. I've missed you so much. I thought about you every day and every night. And Ella? I couldn't stop wondering how she is, how grown up she looks, and her personality. I came back here...to be part of your lives now..I know I'm never going to have your forgiveness after what I did." Rachel said taking a deep breath. "Finn? Please say something.." She hestitated to reach out for Finn's hand but she held his's.

She can tell he's lost and confused. She left him to be a single parent. She's afraid of what he'll say. "I couldn't stop thinking about you either. Where you were, and what you were doing...It's so painful to look at Ella most of the time. She looks a lot like you. I fear she'll ask about you. She hasn't, and if she does..I don't know what to say. How do you tell a child your mother left you because she wanted her d reams to come true?" Finn asked. He paused as he felt tears streaming down his face. "I never stopped loving you. And you're right, you may never have my forgiveness...but there's a little girl who needs you." Finn says. He takes out his wallet and shows a photo of Ella on her third birthday. "She's beautiful, just like you are." He said. He gives Rachel the photo to look at the little girl.

He was right. She is beautiful. "She's Ella Grace Hudson. My little girl, my princess, my Ella-Bear. She's my pride and joy. If you want to be a part of her life, you cannot walk away again. I will not let you hurt her in a way you hurt me. In a way that you hurt us." Finn said. And he truly meant it.

He was giving Rachel what he thought he'd never give her.

A second chance. 

* * *

><p>Finn entered the playroom where Ella was having a tea party with her dolls. There's a big smile on Ella's face and she runs to her daddy. "Hi daddy." She said kissing her daddy on the cheek.<p>

"Hey Princess Ella." Finn tickles Ella and makes her giggle. "I can see your busy." He said.

"I do a tea party with my dolls. I not too busy." Ella stucks her tongue out. Rachel can't help but how cute Ella really is. "Daddy? Who da lady?" She asked all of the sudden.

Finn and Rachel shared exchange glances. It's the moment of truth. Finn thought. He sighed and sat down on the pink comfy couch. "Princess? I need to talk to you."

Ella nods. "Okay."

"This lady is Rachel Berry..." He isn't sure rather or not if she still goes by the name of Hudson. He continues to go on. "She's famous on Broadway. She sings and she dances." Finn said. "And she's someone very special." _Come on, Finn..tell her._ He needed the confidence. She's too young to understand. He doesn't want to break her tiny heart. This isn't going to be easy.. "Nana is my mommy. Nana raised me when I was a baby. She raised me all my life. She's been there, just like I am for you. She kissed all my boo-boos, sang me to bed, and gave me candy when I went pee-pee on the potty." Ella giggled at that part. "Mostly everyone has a mommy." He saw the confusion on his daughter's eyes.

Ella looks back and forth to Finn and Rachel. "I got a mommy?" She asked concerned.

"Yes baby girl. You have a mommy." Finn said hugging Ella close to him.

"Who daddy? Who my mommy?" Ella asked. She's no longer looking at Rachel. Finn gives Rachel the look that it's okay to finally tell Ella. Rachel bends down to the little girl.

Rachel tries to hide her tears. "Hi Ella." Rachel says.

"How you know my name?" She asked in shock.

"Ella, honey..I'm you're...you're mommy." Rachel's scared. She wants to run but she can't. She's not going to hurt her little girl again. "I held you in my arms the day you were born." Rachel explains. She wants to comfort the girl, though she doesn't know what her reaction will be.

"Hi." Ella says shyly hiding her face. "Daddy I cuddle with you now and my sippy cup." She says softly.

"Are you tired already? You just ate breakfast, silly." Finn reminds Ella.

"Daddy! I cuddle!" Ella cries. Just then Finn realized Ella was getting cranky. She didn't want to talk to Rachel or get to know her. "Sippy cup!"

"Alright, Ella. Daddy will get it." Finn says. He stands up and apologizes to Rachel. He walks her to the front door. "I'm really sorry, Rachel. Ella is very shy..." Rachel nods and understands. "It's fine, Finn." Rachel clears her throat. "And it was very nice to meet you, sunshine." Rachel gave a nickname to Ella. Ella starts whimpering and holds onto Finn.

"We'll talk, Rachel." Finn shouted at the door as Rachel left. What Finn was really concerned about if this was coming from a very shy or jealous Ella.

* * *

><p>The past couple of days Finn and Rachel have been talking through the phone and sending text messages. Neither of them have seen each other, due to how Ella reacted the first time she met Rachel. Ella was very clingy to Finn after that. Finn began to worry.<p>

He took her out to the park on a nice beautiful day. He got out bread so he can feed the ducks with Ella. "Duckies are hungry." Ella laughs.

"You bet." Finn laughs along with her. "Hey Ella?" Finn asked, making sure she gets his attention. "What do you think about Rachel? Mommy..." Finn asked seriously.

Ella's face fell. She didn't want to talk about Rachel/her mommy. "Daddy more bread." She says changing the subject.

"Sweetheart, please?..." Finn says. He refused to give Ella a piece of bread. Ella crosses her arms. "I your Princess and you my Prince. Mommy not nothing." _Anything._ Finn thought to himself as he wanted to correct his three-year old. He decided to let it go. "Mommy not going to take you from me." Ella responds truthfully.

_Yup. Jealously. _"Ah, so that's what this is." Finn bends down and sits Ella down on his lap.

"I promise that isn't going to happen. It will always be me and you. Mommy just really wants to know you."

"I Ella." Ella tells Finn. Finn laughs. "Oh, silly." He says. "Can you give mommy a chance?" He asked.

"I..I don'ts know!" Ella shrugs her shoulders.

Finn sighs and lets Ella go back to the ducks. "Here go for it." He said. Ella takes the bread and throws them.

He hopes things will change for his little family.


	3. One At a Time

**Chapter 3: **

Rachel lies in her bed. Her room hasn't changed at all. It's still yellow with tons of Broadway posters. Her fathers have missed her deeply. They weren't happy with Rachel's decision but it's different now. LeRoy and Hiram Berry saw the success Rachel had throughout her career. They're still grandfathers to Ella and love her dearly. The Berry's aren't much in Ella's life as they would like to be.

She thinks about how the break will be good for her. That it will be good just to be back to her family and see her old former New Direction friends. And she hopes the break will bring her closer to Ella and Finn.

She sits up when LeRoy and Hiram enters the room. "Hey." They smile. They sit on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"You miss it here?" LeRoy asked.

"A bit. I'm so used to New York, where people never sleep, and it's so loud! I'm getting used to it." She laughs.

"We've missed you. It's good to have you home these last few days." Hiram admits. He really missed Rachel, his only daughter.

"You can always come home." LeRoy says. He strokes Rachel's arm.

"I missed you daddies. I know the things I said to you were not what you expected me to hear. I regret it. I didn't mean to hurt you..You're my dads. You've done so much for me." Rachel said hugging the pillow close to her. "I love you guys."

LeRoy and Hiram hug Rachel. Rachel is now in the middle of them. "You're here now, okay?" Hiram says kissing Rachel on the cheek. "You're not a bad person. You're our daughter. We love you so much."

Rachel nods and holds back tears. "It's a start. Finn isn't going to forgive me so easily but he's always loved me and thought about me. Ella, she...doesn't really want to be around me. I guess she's used to being her and Daddy." Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

"Hey...she's three and she's young. She's just slowly understanding what a mom is. She'll come around." Hiram says with his arms wrapped around Rachel.

"Thank you dad and daddy." Rachel thanks her fathers. "I can't get over how precious she is. I can agree with Finn that she looks a lot like me." Rachel laughs. "She's shy...so it's going to be hard."

The Berry men nod their heads as they understand the situation. "She and Finn are so close. They have a great father/daughter bonding. Finn's amazing with her. I wish I can be amazing with her as well." Rachel says. She's not sure how confident she is about her relationship with Ella, but she'll try.

She'll try to be the mother Ella needs. She'll be there for her when she graduates pre-k, enters Kindergarten, has a first boy crush, gets her first period, prom, high school graduation, and college. She's made a promise, she's not going to miss more of Ella's life.

"You will be, pumpkin." Hiram says smiling. Rachel loves theses talks with her dad. She hopes Ella will love having talks with her when she comes around.

* * *

><p>Finn worked at Burt's car shop for two years but left to become a teacher at McKinley High. He's an English teacher. What he wants is to also t each the Glee Club New Directions but he has Ella to take care of. He figured maybe when she's older, he can start teaching..maybe.<p>

He's in front of his sophomore class writing down the lesson when the principal of the school comes by the door. "Mr. Hudson? Finn?" Principal Grande says knocking on the door. "Can I talk to you outside?" He asked. Finn nods and apologies to his students. He quickly steps outside.

"What's going on?" Finn asked concerned.

"I got a call from Principal Boyd. She has Ella in her office with Mrs. Honey. You see, Ella got herself in some sort of trouble..." Principal Grande says. Finn's in shock. His Ella is in trouble? She's never in trouble..

"Are you sure it's my Ella?" Finn asked.

"Positive. I'll have someone take over your class." Principal Grande confirms Finn. Finn nods and goes back to his class and lets them know what is happening.

He just can't believe he'll have to punish his sweet precious little girl.

* * *

><p>Ella sat in Principal Boyd's office with her teacher Mrs. Honey. She's crying, and she's upset. She doesn't understand why she's the one in trouble when the boy in her class started it all.<p>

She's also upset that her daddy will find out. She promised her daddy one time that she'll always be a good girl. Sitting in the principal office isn't what a good girl should do. She starts crying harder when Finn entered the room. "Mr. Hudson, hello." Principal Boyd greets Finn calmly.

"Hello." Finn says. He sits next to Ella.

"I can see your confused. We are as well." Principal Boyd began. "Ella is in trouble. Mrs. Honey witnessed she pushed a boy in the class and he hurt his elbow." She told the whole story. Ella shook her head. _That isn't the whole story!_

"I asked Ella why she pushed Michael, the boy in our class. She won't give me an answer." Mrs. Honey spoke up. "Ella is a very good girl. We're just in shock with all of this."

Finn tried to figure out what is going on in his little girl's mind. Ella's cries have become whimpers. She's calming down but he realizes she won't speak. "I know Ella is a good girl. I raised her. Are you sure it isn't-" Finn was cut off.

"Michael told me she started it." Mrs. Honey said.

The three adults were even in more shock when Ella spoke up in tears. "No! I not did it! Michael says mommies are better than daddies. I protect you daddy." Ella cried. She's now in Finn's arms. And the reason why she's here is because she's confused about the whole mommy and daddy situation.

"I'm truly sorry for this incident. It's just-Ella's mommy came back and she's a little confused I guess. Please, forgive me..This isn't Ella's fault or Michael's." Principal Boyd and Mrs. Honey nod their head. "I'll have a long talk to Ella about what she did wrong."

"Okay Mr. Hudson." Principal Boyd says. "That's fair enough."

"Bye Ella." Mrs. Honey waves goodbye at them. Mrs. Honey and Principal Boyd are aware of their family story. They're not going to punish Ella, as long as she understands what she did wrong.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Back at home Finn and Ella talked. Ella apologized numerous times and she won't ever push or lay a hand on someone again. She pleaded not to have a time-out. Finn didn't want to spoil Ella this time but the pout won. Ella cuddled with Finn instead of sitting in a corner for three minutes.<p>

"Daddy I make you mad?" Ella asked. Her big brown eyes staring into Finn. Finn isn't mad, he's just upset. "No baby." He said stroking Ella's curls.

"No one talk bad about my daddy. I love you." Ella says hugging Finn.

"Aaw Princess, I love you too." Finn says kissing Ella's forehead. "But we do not hit or hurt people. Remember that next time.."

"Okay daddy. I pinky promise." Ella holds her pinky and she makes a pinky promise with Finn. "This is also about mommy." They haven't really spoken about Rachel much lately. Finn decides to bring Rachel up. "It's good to have a mommy. And it's good for mommy to have a daughter."

"Like it's good for you to have me?" Ella asked Finn.

"Yes." Finn responds smiling.

"I..okay daddy. Can I see mommy again?" Ella asked concerned.

"Of course you can." Finn says hugging Ella. "We'll spend a day with mommy, and maybe you and her can have a day together?"

Ella's eyes light up. "Really? What we do?"

"Whatever you want to do." Finn responds. "Or whatever you girls do." He laughs.

"Wear make-up like nana?" Ella remembers when she saw her Nana put make up on for a Holiday dinner.

The make-up made Nana look so pretty that she wanted to put it on her face. Nana said no because her daddy will not like it. "Absolutely not. You are not wearing make up until you're married."

Ella blinks her eyes several times. "When I get married?"

"Hopefully not until you're forty." Finn says protectively. Ella shrugs her shoulders.

Maybe it won't be so bad to have a mommy. Her best friend Samantha Bakers has a

mommy and they do a lot of cool things. She wonders if she can do the cool things with Rachel. She'll have a mommy and a daddy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Day With the Hudson's**

Nervousness. Finn can't recall the last time he felt so nervous. It's a sunny gorgeous Saturday. He and Rachel thought it would be perfect to have a family day with Ella. He plans a picnic at their balcony, a movie night at the house which Ella gets to choose, and when she goes to bed it will just be Finn and Rachel.

There's just one big problem, he doesn't know what to wear.

He takes out two plaid shirts green and black or blue and white. He decides to ask Ella for advice. "Ella, which one do you think I should wear? This or this?" He asked holding up both shirts.

Ella giggles and hugs her bear Kelly. "Blue and white!" She simply responds.

"The princess is never wrong." He winks. He goes back to the bathroom in his room to go chance, followed by Ella.

"Daddy you wear perfume." Ella suggests. "Smell good. Mommy like dat!" Finn laughs. His little girl is something. "Daddies and men don't wear perfume. We wear cologne. It's for guys."

"Oh!" Ella shrugs. "P lease smell good." Finn continued laughing. "Can I change now so I can look nice for mommy?"

Ella nods happily. "Yes!" She slowly climbs on her father's bed carefully so she won't get hurt. "After I get ready, you're going to get ready." Finn says.

"Okay! I pick white dress with pink flowers!" Ella demands. "Pigtails!"

Finn looks at the mirror double checking to make sure everything looks okay. He sighed after hearing his daughter wants pigtails. He isn't the best with hair.

"I'll try baby girl." Finn responds. He comes out of the bathroom and picks up Ella. "Ready for the day?' He asked tickling her tummy.

"Ready!" Ella laughs. Being with Ella made Finn feel less nervous and more confident. He hopes nothing will ruin the day.

* * *

><p>Carole Hudson offers to stay with Ella while Finn bought all the stuff he needs from the store.<p>

Carole arrived when Finn attempted to do Ella's hair in pigtails. It was messy and Ella became upset. "Nana I not like my hair." Ella pouts. Carole can see Ella's lips tremble.

"Aaw baby..It's okay. Daddy was trying. I'll make it beautiful, okay?" Carole kisses the girl's cheeks. Ella sits on her Nana's lap. Carole gently has Ella's hair the way she wants it. "There you go. All done baby."

Ella hugs her Nana. "I love you Nana!" She said giving her a kiss. "I love you too baby girl."

"Nana? I like my mommy?" Ella asked as she starts to worry.

"I think you will." Carole responds.

"Daddy likes Mommy!" Ella says after observing the long phone conversations her daddy has had with mommy.

"He does." Carole rubs Ella's back. "Mommy sings like daddy. They sing to me?"

"I'm sure they can. They use to sing all the time."

"When?" Ella asked.

"In high school, after high school, and all the time...until..." Carole isn't sure how much her granddaughter knows about her parents. She stops herself before anything. "Let's go and help set up the picnic." She said with Ella in her arms.

"Kay Nana." Ella says. She wonders why her Nana stopped talking. Maybe she'll find out later.

Finn came home preparing lunches and placed them in the picnic baskets. He remembers how Rachel was a vegan. He made her a vegan grilled cheese and tomato soup. He made roasted garlic pasta with roasted tomatoes for him and Ella. He hopes that Rachel would like to try some later on.

He thanked his mom and Carole left hugging them goodbye. Rachel should be here any minute. He paced back and forth while Ella was watching Dora The Explora.

"Daddy stop. I dizzy." Ella cries. Finn took a deep breath and runs his fingers threw his hair.

"I'm really sorry honey...I'm just-"

"Daddy, I love you." Ella says opening her arms wide to give her father a kiss. "Princess, I love you too." Finn says returning the kiss.

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Rachel stood outside wearing a lavender sparkle dress with her hair down. Finn takes a good look. She's just so beautiful. He couldn't help but think. "Rachel, hi. You look amazing."

Rachel tries to hide the fact that she blushed. "Hi Finn, hi Ella." She greets them. "Thank you. You look amazing yourself."

FInn smiles. "Come in, come in." Rachel walks in and Finn notices she has a bag of gifts. "I wanted to give you guys something." She says taking them out.

Ella's eyes open as wide as they could. She's pretty excited to see what her mommy has got them. Rachel gives a green wrapped present to Finn. It's a white number one dad mug cup with a picture of him and Ella. "This is so beautiful. Thank you..You didn't have too.."

"Stop. I wanted too." Rachel smiles shyly. Ella now holds a pink wrapped present. She opens it to see a golden star necklace. "Pretty. I like lots!" She says. "Thank you." Finn puts the necklace on Ella. She follows the little family into the balcony.

She was quite hungry and surprised to hear that Finn cooked lunch. They went outside the balcony where the picnic baskets were with white sheets. Ella picked out the flowers.

They began to eat when Finn explained what he made. "Do you like daddy's cooking?" Ella asked Rachel after she took a bite of her grilled cheese.

Rachel nods. "It's fantastic." She said. Next she tried Finn's tomato soup. "This is so good." Finn smiles.

"Thanks you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Finn says smiling at Rachel.

"My daddy is a good cook!" Ella smiles with pride.

"He really is." Rachel said stroking Ella's hair. Ella couldn't help notice how her daddy stares at her mommy. It's a look she's never really seen before.

* * *

><p>The lunch was filled with stories and laughter. Rachel loved playing catch the butterflies with Ella and hearing her laugh. Finn captured every moment with his phone. Later throughout the day Ella requested to watch a movie. She wanted Frozen and Finn immediately puts it on. She cuddles with her daddy and Rachel sits closer next to Finn.<p>

Surprisingly to Finn, Ella is very quiet while the movie plays. She lights up when her favorite song Let It Go comes on. She starts to sing.

_"Let it go, let it go_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore!<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go!<em>  
><em>Turn away and slam the door!"<em>

She sings her heart out. It's one of her favorite songs. Rachel who's amazed at how tiny the girl girl but has a big beautiful voice.

_"I don't care!_  
><em>What they're going to say!<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on!<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway!"<em>

Ella sits back to listen to the rest. She thought of a great idea. "Daddy you sing with Mommy? Please?" She asked, more like begging. Finn glances at Rachel. The last time they sang together was so long ago.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to sing. They want to make their daughter happy.

"I'm fine with it." Rachel r responds. Finn nods. The two young parents start to sing.

_"It's funny how some distance._  
><em>Makes everything seem small<em>

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_NO right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!"_

Finn stopped. He listened to how they both sounded together. It was just like old times and he liked that. "Go!" Ella points to Rachel.

_"Let it go, let it go!_  
><em>I am the one with the wind and sky!<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go!<em>  
><em>You'll never see me cry!"<em>

Ella claps. She really likes her mommy and daddy singing together. Finn joins Rachel again.

_"Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm range on!"_

And they stopped, realizing how close they were. Rachel couldn't help but look into Finn's eyes. Before anyone knew it, Finn kissed Rachel on the lips. Ella gasps. Her daddy hasn't kissed anyone but her. "Finn..."

"I love you Rachel." Finn finally admits. He truly does, even after everything. He waits for Rachel to say something, anything.

"I...I...have to go. So sorry." Rachel rushes out to the door, leaving Finn, and Ella behind.

"Daddy? Where mommy going?" Ella asked softly. Finn didn't respond. He just hugged Ella wanting the feeling of hurt to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Please keep reading and reviewing. How will things be for the Hudson family? <strong>

**If I don't get a chance to update, Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you all you have a good one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Consideration**

Days and weeks have passed since Rachel walked out of the Hudson's lives. Finn kissed her, has said those three words. She was afraid. It breaks Finn's heart to know that Ella constantly asks for her mommy.

"Mommy come back, Daddy?" Ella asked pouting. She really misses her mommy.

"I don't know. I hope so." Finn sighs. He doesn't know what to tell Ella about Rachel. He isn't sure about anything.

Ella grabs a crayons and colored paper. "I make a card for mommy. Maybe we see her!" She says. Finn sits down with Ella on the kitchen counter. Ella makes a heart and colors the inside pink.

She asks her daddy how you spell 'I love you, Mommy. I miss you.' and her daddy tells her. She draws a picture of her and Rachel. But for Ella, she puts a sad face. "That's you?" Finn asked concerned.

"Yes daddy. That me." Ella responds. "Not happy so I sad in the picture."

Finn nods. He gets it. He understands how she's feeling. "When we give to, Mommy?" She asked looking up at Finn.

"I'm not so sure baby girl. I hope I can..."

"Nana give it to Mommy?" Finn thinks for a bit. She has a good point.

"Maybe..."

"Kay!" Ella smiles. "You miss her?"

"I really do, princess." Finn says. Ella gives Finn a warm hug. He can feel her comfort.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat alone inside her car. She isn't really sure where she's going but she knew she had to be alone. She couldn't be alone in her room since her dads would come up to talk to her.<p>

She has thought about what she's done. How could she done all of this? She wishes she can turn back time.

It's too late now. Finn must be furious and she fears her little girl has a broken heart. She's considering of going back there or not to fix everything...and if she doesn't, she'll truly feel guilty.

She shrugs her shoulders. She continues to drive to her Finn's house.

Rachel took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. She heard a loud voice saying 'I'll get it!' and tiny footsteps.

"Mommy you back?" Ella asked crossing her arms. Rachel isn't greeted by a hug or a kiss. She's greeted by Finn, the look on his face.

He's confused. And she knows it. "Ella sweetheart, can you go to your room please?"

Ella stands there for a moment. She just wants her mommy and daddy to be okay. "Kay daddy." She says quietly and leaves the two alone.

"When you came back, I never would of imagine you to walk out on us again. Especially in front of Ella..." Finn began. "Why Rachel?" He asked.

"It's just-you kissed me..and I wasn't ready. You said you love me but I'm not so sure if I have those feelings yet for you. After I left, I've felt guilty." Rachel confesses hugging her arms closer to her chest. "Can I please talk to Ella?" Finn just nods. He welcomes Rachel in and closes the door. Rachel hates how Finn is still upset with her.

She hopes how he feels changes.

* * *

><p>Upstairs in the Ella's room, Rachel found the little girl brushing one of her doll's hair. Rachel sat down on Ella's bed.<p>

"No leave again Mommy! Please!" Ella cried. "Me and daddy sad you not here Mommy. Daddy loves you I love you." Ella hugs her doll.

"Oh sweetheart...I am really sorry for leaving."

"You didn't want to kiss daddy?"

Rachel was surprised. She wasn't expecting a question like this.

"Oh no, no sweetheart. I was scared."

"Don't be scared. Daddy nice." Rachel lets out a small laugh. "He say you pretty.'

"Aaw thank you." Rachel reaches over to Ella and kisses her forehead.

The mother and daughter were interrupted by Finn. "Daddy!" Ella ran to hug Finn. "Mommy say she sorry and she was scared." Finn glances at Rachel. "Did she really?"

"Uh huh. She not going to leave again." Ella says kissing Finn on the cheek. "Right mommy?"

"I won't." Rachel responds.

"I'm happy you got to talk to Mommy. But me and Mommy have to talk."

Ella nods. "You still sad?"

"I don't know baby girl." Ella sighs. She just wants everything to be perfect with her parents.


End file.
